Powered toothbrushes are becoming an increasingly desirable item for both adults and children. A variety of inexpensive semi-disposable and fully disposable powered toothbrushes are now available on the market. In order to interest children in developing good oral hygiene habits, many toothbrushes, including powered toothbrushes, are provided with decoration relevant to childrens' tastes. One of the more elaborate and desired forms of decoration is a sculpted feature applied to a portion of the brush handle. Such sculpted features can represent well-known cartoon characters or any other relevant three-dimensional subject matter including desirable toys.
Some important considerations in any disposable or semi-disposable power toothbrush design include appearance, reliability, and ease of manufacture. Thus, some designs may be easy to manufacture, but unreliable, and vice versa. The possibility of adding more-complex features, such as multiple moving brush heads is desirable, but may reduce cost ore reliability. A cost-effective design, with complex function (e.g. reciprocating motion, multiple heads, etc.), aesthetic appeal, reliability and ease of manufacture is an object of this invention.